Pop Team Epic (2018)
Pop Team Epic is an anime television series based on the manga series by Bkub Okawa. The series originally aired in Japan between January 7, 2018 and March 25, 2018, consisting of 12 episodes. The series aired in North America on FUNimationNow between January 22, 2018 and April 9, 2018. English Voice Cast 'Major Cast' *Bryn Apprill - Sosogu Hoshifuri *Christopher R. Sabat - Popuko (Bob Team Epic) *Ian Sinclair - Pipimi (Bob Team Epic) 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Roberts - Master Hero (ep2B) *Alejandro Saab - Popuko (ep4B) *Alex Moore - Girl B (ep12), Latte Art Girl A (ep9) *Alexis Tipton - Popuko (ep9A) *Alison Viktorin - Popuko (ep7A) *Amanda Lee - Tame Monkeys A (ep3) *Amber Lee Connors - Hiromi (ep10) *Anthony Bowling - Hayato (ep11) *Apphia Yu - Shouta Aoi (ep12) *Austin Tindle - Arm Wrestler A (ep9), Xavier (ep8B), Young Boss (ep8B) *Barry Yandell - Popuko (ep3B) *Ben Bryant - Narrator (ep3) *Bill Jenkins - King B (ep12B) *Blake Shepard - Hojo (ep5) *Brina Palencia - Pipimi (ep2A) *Brittney Karbowski - Popuko (ep6A) *Caitlin Glass - Pipimi (ep4A) *Charles Campbell - King E (ep12A) *Cherami Leigh - Popuko (ep5A) *Chris Guerrero - J. Coney (ep4), Tanaka (ep10) *Chris Rager - Pipimi (ep7B) *Chris Ryan - Murata (ep6) *Chris Thurman - Moderator (ep6) *Chris Wehkamp - Arm Wrestler C (ep9) *Christopher Bevins - Pipimi (ep10B) *Christopher R. Sabat - Hellshake Yano (ep7), Popuko (ep1A) *Chuck Huber - King C (ep12B), Kiyoshi (ep10), Master Hero (ep2A) *Clifford Chapin - Daichi Taira *Coby Lewin - Believer (ep7) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Pipimi (ep1B) *Cris George - Blankie (ep6), King A (ep12A), Popuko (ep10B), Yano (ep6) *Cynthia Cranz - Daichi's Mother (ep1), Pipimi (ep11A) *Dallas Reid - Enemy C (ep4) *Daman Mills - Shoichi (ep6) *Dave Trosko - Young Boss (ep8A) *David Wald - Pipimi (ep4B) *Elizabeth Maxwell - Reina (ep11) *Emily Neves - Popuko (ep10A) *Eric Vale - Popuko (ep5B) *Felecia Angelle - Chieko (ep6) *Garret Storms - Mattress (ep6) *Greg Ayres - Popuko (ep7B) *Greg Dulcie - King B (ep12A) *Greg Silva - Curtain (ep6), Random Guy (ep7) *Ian Ferguson - Enemy B (ep4) *Ian Sinclair - Employee (ep10), Mayor (ep11), Mr. Rabbit (ep9), Narrator (ep7), Pipimi (ep1A), Sluggard God (ep10) *J. C. Miller - Shogo (ep11) *J. Michael Tatum - Pipimi (ep5B) *Jād Saxton - Popuko (ep4A) *Jamie Marchi - Pipimi (ep3A) *Jarrod Greene - Demon King (ep2), Quadrillion (ep6) *Jason Douglas - Joseph (Adult; ep9B), Owl (ep5) *Jason Liebrecht - Pipimi (ep6B) *Jeannie Tirado - Iyo Sakuragi (ep5), Tame Monkeys B (ep3) *Jeremy Inman - Kozo (ep10) *Jerry Jewell - Pipimi (ep9B) *Jessica Calvello - Pipimi (ep10A) *Jill Harris - Hostess B (ep10), Shizuku Tsukino (ep4) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Chomp Chomp Bacon (ep8B), Popuko (ep8B) *Josh Grelle - Joseph (ep9A) *Justin Briner - Popuku (ep1B) *Justin Cook - Popuko (ep9B) *Justin Pate - Ichiro (ep10) *Kara Edwards - Pipimi (ep9A) *Kate Oxley - Pipimi (ep12A) *Katelyn Barr - Girl A (ep12) *Keith Kubal - Alarm Clock (ep6) *Kent Williams - Pipimi (ep3B) *Kristi Rothrock - Woman B (ep8) *Leah Clark - Pipimi (ep8A) *Linda Leonard - Old Lady (ep10) *Luci Christian - Pipimi (ep6A) *Lydia Mackay - Mother Penguin (ep4), Woman A (ep8) *Madeleine Morris - Mage (ep2A) *Mallorie Rodak - Mary (ep4), Passerby (ep9) *Marcus Stimac - Narrator (ep9) *Mark Stoddard - Detective Higure (ep10), Mysterious Voice (ep8B) *Matt Thurston - King A (ep12B), Pillow (ep6) *Matthew Mercer - Pipimi (ep12B) *Megan Shipman - Aya (ep11) *Micah Solusod - Popuko (ep12B) *Michael Sinterniklaas - Commentator (ep11B), Pipimi (ep11B) *Mikaela Krantz - Popuko (ep12A) *Mike McFarland - Pipimi (ep2B) *Monica Rial - Cat or Dog (ep2), Pipimi (ep5A) *Morgan Garrett - Mage (ep2B) *Natalie Hoover - Ponta (ep12) *Pam Dougherty - Hostess A (ep10) *Paul Slavens - John K. (ep4) *Phil Parsons - Guard (ep8) *Philip Weber - Narrator (ep8) *Quinn Angell - Enemy A (ep4) *R Bruce Elliott - Iidabashi (ep8), King D (ep12A) *Randy Pearlman - King E (ep12B) *Ricco Fajardo - Arm Wrestler B (ep9) *Robert McCollum - Pipimi (ep8B) *Ryan Reynolds - Girlfriend (ep6), Joseph (Child; ep9B) *Samantha Herek - Girl (ep2) *Sarah Wiedenheft - Popuko (ep3A) *Seán Schemmel - Popuko (ep11B) *Seth Magill - Kakutaro (ep6) *Shawn Gann - Beaked Man (ep7) *Sonny Strait - King C (ep12A), Popuko (ep2B) *Stephanie Sheh - Chomp Chomp Bacon (ep8A), Popuko (ep8A) *Stephanie Young - Pipimi (ep7A) *Stephen Fu - Latte Art Girl B (ep9) *Tasia Munoz - Ayumi (ep6) *Terri Doty - Girl 2A (ep2) *Tia Ballard - Crappy Subculture Girl (ep7), Korona Yuji (ep5), Mr. Bunny (ep5A) *Todd Haberkorn - Popuko (ep6B) *Trina Nishimura - Popuko (ep2A) *Tyson Rinehart - King D (ep12B), Sunglasses Man (ep5) *Wendy Powell - Popuko (ep11A) 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Roberts *Alejandro Saab *Anastasia Muñoz *Austin Tindle *Ben Bryant *Ben Phillips *Bill Jenkins *Bonnie Mitchell *Brad Hawkins *Brad Jackson *Brandon McInnis *Brandon Scheiber *Brian Massey *Brian Mathis *Bryson Baugus *Caitlin Glass *Charlie Campbell *Chris Gardner *Chris Guerrero *Chris Wehkamp *Christopher R. Sabat *Chuck Huber *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Cris George *Dallas Clifton *Dani Chambers *Dave Trosko *David Matranga *David Wald *Dawn Bennett *Derick Snow *Francis Henry *Greg Dulcie *Ian Ferguson *Ian Sinclair *J. Michael Tatum *Jacob Browning *Jerry Jewell *Jessica Cavanagh *Jill Harris *Joel McDonald *John Burgmeier *Justin Briner *Justin Pate *Kenny Green *Kyle Phillips *Madeleine Morris *Mallorie Rodak *Marcus Stimac *Mark Stoddard *Matt Shipman *Michael Sinterniklaas *Michelle Rojas *Mikaela Krantz *Mike McFarland *Morgan Garrett *Oscar Seung *Paul Slavens *Phil Parsons *Philip Weber *R Bruce Elliott *Randy E. Aguebor *Randy Pearlman *Ricco Fajardo *Samantha Herek *Sarah Wiedenheft *Sonny Strait *Stephen Fu *Terri Doty *Tia Ballard *Tyler Walker *Tyson Rinehart *Will Short *Zach Bolton 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Kyle Phillips - Mr. Bunny (ep5B) Trivia *Tia Ballard is credited for voicing Mr. Bunny in both segments of episode 5 when in fact Kyle Phillips voices the character in the second segment. Category:Anime Category:2018 Anime